


Capture the Moon

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Demon Inside [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, Demon!Stiles, Gen, Torture, magical!danny, mentions of Derek/Stiles and Danny/Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate goes after Danny and chains him up with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Moon

Kate stood as still as possible, trying to keep hidden as she watched Danny and Ethan walk passed them and up to the house. She had a plan, but the annoying prisoner in her head wouldn’t shut up.

“He’s human,” Stiles stressed, his hands wrapped around the bars of his prison. “And so is Lydia and Allison. They’re innocent in all of this.”

“Nobody is innocent here,” Kate replied, her hands gripping Stiles. She dug her nails in, watching the boy flinch. “Humans and werewolves are not meant to coexist.”

“My pack does not kill,” Stiles hissed out. “Unless they have to. You Argents had a code, well so do we. We do not harm anyone innocent. Derek doesn’t even bite anyone without their consent. Scott won’t bite anyone at all!”

“They’re all the same to me,” Kate said, letting go and turning around. “And they are all going to die.”

Kate opened her eyes to see Ethan starting to walk away after a make out session with Danny on the porch. The wolf smiled at Danny as he jumped on his bike and turned it on. She waited until Ethan was long gone and climbed up the side of the house, finding the window to Danny’s room open. 

Danny was undressing when she reached the window, the teen never noticing her as he made his way to his bathroom and started the shower up. Kate slipped inside and silently crept towards the bathroom, peaking in to see Danny testing the water.

Moving fast, she walked in and wrapped a rope around his neck, cutting off any sound he would make. The teen’s parents weren’t home, but she didn’t want to take any chances of any wolves hearing him scream.

The rope was wrapped tight, Danny struggling to get away but soon became too weak to fight back. His hands slipped back to his side and his head fell forward as he passed out. Kate let his body hit the ground before tying his hands with the rope and picking him up, hoisting him over her shoulder. 

Kate carried him to the jeep and threw him in the back, slapping some duct tape over his mouth. She slammed the door shut and got in the driver’s seat, making her way back to her hiding spot.

Derek was awake when she got back and he growled when she threw Danny onto a pile of blankets. “Oh knock it off,” Kate said. She untied Danny and put a chain on his ankle to keep him from wandering too far. “He won’t be harmed…yet.”

“He’s human.”

“He also has the power to make the pact stronger,” Kate said, standing up and turning towards the alpha. “I’m risking a lot bringing him here, but I think I have found a way to suppress his magic so you can’t access it.” 

Derek watched as Danny awoke behind Kate. He tried to move, but couldn’t get far. He slumped against the wall and looked up at Derek with wide eyes. Kate turned around and smiled, ripping the tape off of Danny’s mouth. “Took you long enough to join us.”

Danny glared at the woman in Stiles’ body. “You are messing with the wrong pack.” His eyes turned silver, and Derek knew what he was about to do. “I shouldn’t have let Ethan leave, I should have told him to stay so he could rip you apart.”

Kate kneeled down so she was level with Danny. She took Danny’s chin in her hands and smiled again, the silver fading from the teen’s eyes. “And kill your friend? Would you really do that, Danny?” She sucked the power out of him and Danny started to feel very weak. She took his arm and turned it before grabbing her blade. 

She started to carve symbols into the teen’s arm, Danny trying to pull away. “If Stiles could, he would have come back by now,” He spit out, watching the blood run down his arm. “He’s gone now, isn’t he? You’ve killed him.”

“Oh he’s not dead yet,” Kate replied. She carved the last symbol. She took a cup and twisted Danny’s arm so the blood ran into it, setting it aside when she collected what she needed before wrapping his arm up. “I want to give Derek the pleasure of watching him die, just like how I’m going to kill you right in front of Ethan.”

With his free hand, Danny grabbed Kate by the shirt. “Ethan will find me, and he will kill you.”

“Don’t be so sure of that,” Kate replied, slapping Danny’s hand away. “Now excuse me, I have an alpha and a beta to torment.”

Derek waited until he could no longer hear Kate as well before he spoke. “What did she do to your arm?”

“It’s a blocking spell,” Danny replied, tugging at the chain around his ankle. “As long as it’s on my arm, I can’t do any magic.”

“We need to find a way to break it,” Derek said. “Stiles, he came to me in a dream. He told me that I needed your power to break free and kill Kate.”

Danny looked up at him. “You spoke to him?”

Derek nodded. “It was in a dream, but I know it wasn’t a trick. I know it was him. I know it was my mate.”

Danny glanced around the room. “I don’t know how to break it. I could try scratching at it, but I don’t know what good that would do.” Danny sighed and leaned his head back to rest against the wall. “Ethan will find us. I know he will, we always find each other."

“Just try your best to get rid of that, please,” Derek said. “We need to save the pack, and Stiles.”

Danny looked over at Derek again. “How do we know we can even save him?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know.”


End file.
